This lovely ruckus
by Tsukiyomi Miki
Summary: Amu gets stuck hiding his favorite idol from the paparazzi. Will love blossom between them in the progress? What? she will be getting married! what will happen? read to find out! anonymus activated!
1. Chapter 1

This lovely ruckus

**Oi! Tsukiyomi Miki reporting on Fanfiction with my first story, this lovely Mayhem! ^u^ as this is my first story, some reviews, comments and ideas would be really appreciated. Please read and review.**

_Disclaimer: We all know it. Never was, never will be mine._

Hinamori Amu is another rich girl on her boring life. Buy, spend travel, until one little event on her life will make all the difference on her life. What does the future have for her?

**Chapter one: The ruckus starts here**

Amu was window shopping for the fourth time that week. She had her servant carrying lots of bags of famous trademarks. She was looking at the stores when a little kid with red hair that covered his eyes pulled of her frilly skirt.

"Etto… miss, I'm lost, can you please help me find my mother? " Amu looked at the outfit of that kid. Just a dirty long shirt with a pair of shorts. Amu didn't care though.

"okay, let's go to look for your mother, 'Kay? " the boy's face lit up the instant Amu finished her sentence. Amu took his hand and went in search for her mother.

**Normal POV Some other place**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Famous violinist. He was on that city for a concert tour, and was on his daily routine as always. Rehearsal, record, rest. Repeat again for the rest of his life. He was trained all his childhood by his father to become a famous violinist. He was on his hotel room petting his black cat.**(A.N.: we all know who is the cat.)**

"…Yes, yes, some blue light on the stage would be appreciated, and also some more VIP passes, yes, yes, well, see you later. " Ikuto's manager hung up and stared at Ikuto.

"You have to be in the recording room in five hours, so the time until that is yours. Just watch out for paparazzi. Ikuto nodded and went on his way to the shopping district.

**Normal POV Amu**

Amu and the kid were almost outside of the district on a very poor zone. They kept searching.

"Don't worry kid, I bet we'll find her here. "Amu reassured. The kid kept searching.

"Akihiko! Akihiko! Where are you? "A woman on some robes as clothes was yelling the name. the boy's face lit up and ran for the yelling source.

"Mama! " The boy hugged his mother. Amu just smiled at the cute scene, but felt sad because of the clothes they had.

"Oi, I'll give you some clothes so you can be more comfy to you and your mother, okay? Amu said and the boy just smiled. Amu took some bags of clothes and gave them to the kid.

"Here and some money for you. Take care okay? "The boy just nodded and said,

"You truly deserve the best, thank you. " And he and her mother vanished into a golden light. And went up to the sky, leaving the clothes and the money behind. Amu and the servant were dumbstruck of the scene that happened in front of their eyes. 'Maybe it was just a dream? Yeah, it has to. 'Amu thought and went back to her limo to her window shopping. On her way there, Amu got a text. It was from Rima.

**Amu **_Rima_

_Hey, girl, me and Utau are going tomorrow to the café, watch a movie and get tickets for Ikuto's concert. Wanna come? ;)_

Amu smiled at the idea of hanging out with her friends.

**Sure, meet you at our usual café? : 3**

'_Kay girl, we see us there 12 o'clock SHARP 77 you get late, we leave you. Ha-ha, just joking, but seriously, be there early. ;D_

Amu smiled and locked her phone. She kept looking at the stores, thinking of what to do with the girls tomorrow.

**Normal POV Ikuto**

Ikuto was wandering on the streets of the most expensive shopping district, looking for something for Yoru. There were lots of paparazzi on the street, so he had to be very careful of keeping a low profile. He found an accessory shop for pets and bought a plain checkered collar for Yoru, but the luck wasn't on his side and he tripped with some chairs, all the paparazzi turned around to see the mess when they spotted Ikuto. They chased him further on the district.

'Sure today, luck is not on my side. '

**Normal POV Amu**

Amu got tired of shopping and went to one of the borders of the street. She kept walking until…

``Come here! Just some pictures, please! `` Paparazzi yelled to a parson with midnight hair that Amu couldn`t quite recognize. The person turned on an alley with cat-like reflexes and pulled Amu by accident with him. The paparazzi didn`t notice and kept running.

``Hey! What was that for- y-you, you are… IK-`` Ikuto put his hand over her mouth to prevent her of screaming.

``If they find me, you come with me. `` Ikuto hushed her. Amu just nodded. Ikuto took out his phone and called his manager.

``Hey, Where are you?... I see… is the entrance filled with paparazzi?... I see, okay, I`ll manage to get somewhere else `till the paparazzi leave… okay. Sayonara.`` Ikuto hang up.

`` Where are you going?`` Amu asked. Ikuto sighed and had a frustrated look on his face.

`` look. I don`t usually ask for this, but can I stay at your place,_ Cute, little princess_?`` Amu was ten shades of red from her normal skin tone.

``B-But we just met!`` Amu exclaimed.

``I know, I don`t really like much the idea, either. So, will you let me stay?`` Amu was processing all the new information. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A worldwide celebrity was asking her, HER if he could stay at her house. _`Chancee`_ a little voice sung inside Amu`s head. `

`EHHHH?``

**So, there you have it! Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and tell me if I should add or take out stuff, and please, give me ideas of melodies that Ikuto can play, also, tell me If I should keep writing this, I update fast, so you can tell me and I`ll update as fast as I can. ;)**

**`Til next time! :3**

_**Tsukiyomi Miki - 0w0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know, it`s kinda too fast, but hey! Something is something! :1**

_Disclaimer: We all know, never was, never will be mine._

_**Now she has to decide between letting her favorite idol live in her house or leave him to get eaten alive by the paparazzi. How will she react and how will these events develop?**_

**Chapter two: Chapter two: You sleep in the couch!**

_**Flashback:**_

___ I don't usually do this, but, can I stay at your place until the paparazzi are gone? ``_

_``…You deserve the best``_

_``Ehhh!``_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Ikuto POV**

Wow, this girl really shouts a lot. Maybe I'll use that in my favor some other time. I hushed her for the second time until she calmed down. A little while later I took away my hand and she fixed herself.

``w-well then, if you insist…`` she said in a cute, stubborn way.

`` Okay, so, how will we get to my limo? `` Ouch. Didn`t think about that one.

`` You were window shopping, right? `` Amu just nodded.

``Well, let me see then. `` I took a navy blue bag and found a tuxedo, a hat, and a pair of lenses.

``why did you buy this? `` Amu was a little mad, but she looked cute that way.

``My father asked me to pick it up from the store because he`s out with my mother on a work trip overseas. `` She said a little sad.

``You can use it if you want to, just don`t get it dirty. `` Amu turned away while I switched from my clothes to the tuxedo; I put the hat and the lenses on.

``Very well then, let`s go. `` I walked out of the alley with Amu following behind.

**Normal POV**

``And… why are you on the streets and not doing stuff for your concert? `` Amu asked with curiosity.

``My manager gave five hours for myself before another rehearsal, so I decided to buy some things for Yoru. `` He said while clutching the bag on his hand.

``And, who is Yoru? if I can ask. ``

``Yoru is my black cat. He always goes with me on all my tours. ``

``I see. And-`` suddenly Ikuto turned around and hushed her with his hand.

``you sure ask a lot of questions. I`ll tell you anything you Wanna know once we are in the limo. Okay?`` Amu was blushing, but nodded.

``Okay then. `` Ikuto took away his hand and kept walking.

``I`ll call mi limo. `` Amu took out her phone and called her driver. Five minutes later, the limo arrived and they set their way to Amu`s mansion.

**Amu POV**

`I can`t believe it! Tsukiyomi Ikuto in on MY limo on the way to MY house! ` Amu squealed on her mind at the thought. `I`ll always remember this moment! `

``hey, Ikuto, you promised you would answer my questions once we were on the limo. `` I played with the frills of my skirt.

`` And what is that you wanna know? `` He said with a lazy stare at me.

``well, first, are you really going to stay in my house until the paparazzi are gone? ``

``Isn`t that the reason why we are going to your house? `` He said with a know-it-all voice that annoyed at me a little.

``Aren`t you bored of the same routine every day? ``

**Ikuto POV**

Wow. This girl is sharp. And she was right. I didn`t really noticed until she pointed it out to me. It is always the same routine that I think I`ll become a robot because of the same thing every day.

``Ikuto. Are you okay? `` She asked a little concerned. That soft, angelical voice. She`s so nice, cute and- NO Ikuto, you can`t fall for her.

`` Oiii! Land to Ikuto! Answer if you are there! ``

**Normal POV**

Ikuto smirked and said ``I think I really am bored of the same routine every day. But I`m not sure, because in my childhood I didn`t have much fun at all. `` Ikuto closed his eyes and stretched himself.

``I see…`` now Amu had a sympathetic look on her face. Ikuto hugged her and said in her ear

``But don`t worry. I know a certain strawberry will help me to get out of this boring hole. `` Amu was surprised, got out of Ikuto`s arms and stared at him surprised

``w-what do you mean, Ikuto-san? `` Ikuto just chuckled and looked through the window. ``Never mind. And please just call me Ikuto.``

``Hmph! Thought so! `` Amu crossed her arms and looked through the other window. Ikuto turned to see the pinkette looking through her window. It was getting late, so there was a beautiful sunset in the horizon.

`I wonder how Yoru is doing. ` Ikuto opened the bag in which was the collar and kept staring for a while.

**In the hotel**

Yoru had a sad look on his amber eyes as he looked through the window.

``Nyaaaa…`` his cries were long and with a melancholic sound. Yoru jumped to where the violin case was and cuddled next to it. The manager had a frustrated face while he looked through the window to see a sea of paparazzi from all the world.

`Ikuto-san, where in the world are you? `

**In Amu`s mansion…**

``Your mansion is one of the biggest I`ve ever seen. `` Ikuto said with a somewhat surprised look on his eyes.

``Y-you think so? `` Amu sweat-dropped. ``ONEE-CHAN`` ``Oh crap… here comes Ami. `` Amu muttered.

``who? `` A little girl that seemed to be nine years old came running to where Amu was.

``Look, look! This is my new dress for my party! - Oh, Amu-Chan, is he your boyfriend? `` Ami said with a devilish smirk plastered on her face. Ikuto smirked.

``O-of course not! H-he is just a-`` Ikuto hugged her from the waist and snuggled his nose on her neck.

``Indeed little princess. Here your dear sister and I are a couple. `` Ikuto said with a seductive tone. Ami`s eyes lit up. Amu, in the instant she came back to her senses got away from Ikuto`s strong hug, all embarrassed and red.

``…liar…`` She hissed.

``Anyways, Ami, that`s the cutest dress I`ve seen! So go on and keep it inside so it won`t get dirty.`` Amu said to little Ami.

``Okay! Oh, and a maid says that dinner is almost ready. `` Ami went back to the house, and Amu was getting ready to kill Ikuto for embarrassing her in front of her sister.

``Ikuto! What was that for! `` Amu scolded Ikuto. He just laughed.

`` it`s fun to tease you. That`s all. `` Ikuto headed for the front door and opened it.

`` shall we? `` he bowed like a gentleman

``Humph! `` Amu got inside the house with Ikuto behind.

``Welcome back, Amu-sama. `` A maid bowed herself end greeted Amu. Amu went with her and asked for an available room, but the maid said that all were either occupied or dirty, so she recommended to let Ikuto stay in her gigantic room. So she didn`t have a choice.

``Come with me. `` Amu guided Ikuto to her room, which was indeed gigantic.

``Oh Amu. You little pervert. `` Ikuto smirked at her flustered face. ``It`s not like that! You will sleep ON the couch AWAY from MY bed. Understand? `` Amu said a little flustered.

``Yes, miss. `` Ikuto said. ``but you forget I don`t have pajamas. ``

``…You are annoying. `` Amu muttered loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

``Thank you. It`s a real honor to be named that for you.`` Amu called a maid to get pajamas for Ikuto, they switched into them and they slept each one away from other. Until…

**``GET OFF MY BED YOU PERVERT!``**

**Ta dah! Chapter 2 finished. Review plz.**

**Peace!**

**Tsukiyomi Miki – 0w0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter 3.**

**Chapter three: A sorrowful past.**

_Disclaimer: We already know, never was, never will._

_**FLASBACK**_

_``Your mansion is one of the biggest I've ever seen.``_

_``You sleep ON the couch AWAY from MY bed. UNDERSTAND?``_

_**GET OFF MY BED YOU PERVERT!**_``

**END FLASHBACK**

``But there is so cold and hard.`` Ikuto muttered half asleep.

``I don`t really care!`` Amu kept struggling to push Ikuto out of the bed. Suddenly, Ikuto opened his midnight blue eyes, shining with the moonlight. He got near Amu`s ear.

``Is this the way you treat your favorite musician?`` Now Amu was beet red, but she shook it away, and with all his might threw Ikuto out of the bed.

``Ouch!`` Ikuto rubbed the back of his head.

``First, I treat well the guests that don`t harass me in the middle of the night. And second, SERVES YOU RIGHT!`` Amu stuck out her tongue and got inside her blankets.

Ikuto chuckled and went back to the couch, got inside the blankets and got asleep.

0w0

Ikuto woke up to the heat of the sun in his face. He turned to where the bed was and saw that nobody was there, there was a note over the table near the couch.

`_Ikuto, I`m downstairs making breakfast. –Amu`_

Ikuto smiled, the stood up, switched to his old clothes and went downstairs. There was Amu on the kitchen making breakfast.

``Morning Ikuto. You hungry?`` Amu had a warm smile with rosy cheeks from the heat of the stove.

``You bet.``

**Ikuto POV**

``You bet.`` I got near the stove to see what she was doing, pancakes.

This girl is really different from all others. Not a squealing, pervert fangirl. I fact, it looks like I`m the one being a pervert.

``Is everything okay?`` Amu asked with concern. I jus smiled. No, I didn`t smirk, I had a genuine smile on my face.

`Amu, why do you make me feel this way?`

**Normal POV**

Amu was waving her hand in front of Ikuto`s face. It looked like Ikuto was in a trance.

``Really, you are hopeless, Ikuto.`` Then, Ikuto snapped of his trance. Amu took advantage of the situation.

``Oh, Ikuto. Were you daydreaming about me?`` Amu took a cute pose with starry eyes. Wow, Amu sure can tease.

Ikuto chuckled. ``Dream on.`` It was barely visible, but Ikuto had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

``Anyway, get your pancakes and start eating.`` Amu turned off the stove, got he pancakes and sat on the couch in front of her big television. Ikuto got his pancakes and followed suit.

``Hey, can you please turn on in the local news?`` Ikuto asked as he scooped the delicious-looking pancakes,

``Sure.`` Amu turned on to see a report in front of a fancy hotel.

_``We are in front of the hotel in which the world-wide famous violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was staying until his mysterious disappearance. Yesterday afternoon, he was spotted walking around the shopping district when he never came back. He hasn`t appeared since that-`` _

Ikuto suddenly felt sick of looking at the colossal sea of paparazzi in front of his hotel, and out on the streets.

``Ikuto, are you okay?`` Amu asked worried.

``…It seems that I`ll be staying here a long while.`` Ikuto sighed as he ate in silence.

``Yeah…`` Amu stared at the clock. 11:30

``OH CRAP!`` Amu ate as fast as she could and flew over the stairs to get inside her room. Ikuto was dumbstruck.

**Amu POV**

`Crap! I forgot to meet with Utau and Rima at the cafè! I`ll put on the first thing I see… the first thing… AHA!`

I got out a pair of levis and a very expensive looking blouse from a famous brand, I took my purse with my cellphone, my wallet and sped down the stairs to the waiting limo.

``Ikuto! My number is on the counter if you need me, and don`t get out of the house!`` I shouted as I closed the door with a loud noise.

**Normal POV**

Really, that girl shouts a lot. I was still processing what happened five minutes ago. I finished my breakfast and got it inside the sink.

`I guess I will make a little expedition around the house.' I thought and set my way to the first floor.

`Now that I think of it, I haven`t seen the little Hinamori in all the morning` I thought as I stepped on the last step of the staircase.

IKUTO-SAAAN!`` I saw a blur of dust coming my way, and suddenly stopped in front of me. My question mas answered. It was Ami.

``What is it?`` I asked.

``Please come with me. You`ll be surprised at what I'll show you.

`What was this girl going to show me?`

0w0

**Normal POV**

Amu ran as fast as she could to their usual café, when…

``three, two, one…`` Amu landed on some bushes.

``I won Utau. Now pay me.`` Rima said with an evil smile while looking at her timer. Amu was panting a lot.

``you guys are really mean.`` Amu said between pants while she fixed herself from the impact.

``It`s your fault that I lost ten bucks, Amu.`` Utau said a little annoyed, not for the money, just because she lost.

``It`s really your fault because you went on a bet with Rima. Again.`` Amu was also a little annoyed.

The three stared at each other until they snapped on a fit of laughter. When they calmed down, a waiter took their order and brought their food.

``So, did you hear?`` Utau started the gossip.

``hear what?`` Rima sipped from her tea.

``About Tsukiyomi Ikuto, of course.`` Utau said. Amu almost choked on her chocolate cake.

``Ah, yes, that he disappeared, right? That`s lame. I so really wanted to go to his concert.`` Rima lamented. Amu was nervously sipping from her coffee.

``What do you think of it, Amu?`` Utau glanced at the nervous pinkette.

``Ahaha.. I Think he`s somewhere making a new life in another country to chill out…`` Amu invented an excuse to get out of the spotlight.

``You and your theories, Amu. Anyways, shall we go to the movie now?`` Rima suggested. Everyone agreed with the brunette, and went to the theater.

0w0

**Ikuto POV**

`This was amazing! Ami was showing me stuff about Amu that I didn`t really picture in her. She likes to sing, sports, drawing, playing the piano, and a lot more of it.`

``This is her trophy of when she won the first place in a national singing contest.`` Ami proceeded to an expensive-looking painting on a wall.

``this painting was made by Amu when she was eleven years old.`` I stared at the fine piece of art. I couldn`t believe she made all this. Suddenly, the little girl stopped and stared at me.

``You really are her boyfriend, right?`` Ami asked a little bit sad. I just nodded to see what she had to say.

``You better take good care of her.`` Ami looked really serious for someone of her age.

``I will but, can you please tell me why?`` I asked with caution.

``It is that Onee-chan has been wanted by boys because of her talent and looks, no for her heart. They just want her to make themselves famous.`` Ami said with teary eyes, remembering Amu when she was dumped by a boy.

``I see.`` I said and started thinking.

`So, Amu has been used by others, huh? I feel bad for her. I really know how it feels to be used by others just for money. `

``Ami, do you have a violin that I can use?``

0w0

It was late in the afternoon, and Amu just got home. She could sleep aa stone that night.

``I`m home…`` Amu took out her shoes to listen to the beautiful sound of a violin.

``Awesome, Ikuto-san! Can you play another one?``

``Sure, and please jast call me Ikuto.`` Ikuto smiled again for the second time that day.

_**Man of the world (Utsusemi)**_

Amu POV

`Ikuto looks so peaceful when he plays the violin. He really is a natural. I could stare at him forev-Hey! Amu! stop it! You cannot fall for him! When all this ruckus is gone, He`ll vanish forever.`

A single tear went down my cheek, remembering the pain of the past years, when all those traitors just wanted me because of my money.

'Amu! You cannot think like that anymore! What is done, is done!'

**Normal POV**

Amu was having her inner debate with the little voice in her head as Ikuto played the sad, yet beautiful melody, but Ami noticed her pained face.

''Onee-chan, is something wrong?'' Ami asked a little worried. Amu snapped from her trance and stared at the worried brunette. Ikuto also stopped playing.

``If you say so…`` Ami turned back to see Ikuto looking to the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ami sighed.

``I guess today is the official day to daydream in front of people.`` Ami puffed he cheek un a cute way. Amu laughed a little and went to where Ikuto was.

``Oii! Ikuto! If you are on that big head please answer!`` Amu waved her hand in front of Ikuto`s face while she and Ami were giggling. Ikuto snapped out of the trance to see the angelical strawberry and the brunette laughing. Probably at him.

**Ikuto POV**

`Wow, I sure do space out a lot. Hm. Wonder why?` I smirked and surprised Amu when I took her arm and got her face near mine.

**Normal POV**

Amu was red and Ami was surprised by Ikuto`s sudden actions.

``_Little princess_, you should not treat guests like that, you know?`` Ikuto smirked while Amu was a little annoyed, and Ami was with a surprised face. Amu pushed him away and puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

``A-Anyways, Ami, it`s bedtime. You have to wake up early to get all the stuff for your party.`` Amu said, trying to switch the mood.

``Okay.`` Ami got up on her feet and went with Amu to her bedroom. Before she went away, she made a `I am watching you` look and the went away to sleep. Ikuto just chuckled and sat on the couch to see if the paparazzi are gone.

``_We are here to see that more and more paparazzi are piling up on the city. It has been two days since Ikuto Tsukiyomi`s disappearance, Right now, his manager is asking the public for assistance of the public to find him. The reward? Three VIP tickets, backstage pass to meet him and 10000 yen. So fangirls, better go find him! This is -``Ikuto turned off the plasma tv. He was really annoyed at his manager because ha asked the fangirls to search for him when he knew where he was, well, he actually didn`t but still, he was mad._

``Is everything okay?`` Amu came back in her pajamas, a fine, silky shirt and pants. Ikuto sighed.

``Amu…``

**Hehe, cliffy. What will happen next? Stay tuned to see if love will bloom between Amu and Ikuto, and mainly if he will ever get out of her house and get back to his life? Chapter four: BUSTED!**

**Ja-ne!**

**-Tsukiyomi Miki 0w0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: BUSTED! And preparations for a fun `date`**

_Disclaimer: Don`t own Shugo Chara!._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_``Please come with me. You`ll be surprised at what I'll show you."_

_``We are here to see that more and more paparazzi are piling up on the city. It has been two days since Ikuto Tsukiyomi`s disappearance, Right now, his manager is asking the public for assistance of the public to find him. The reward? Three VIP tickets, backstage pass to meet him and 10000 yen."_

_``Is everything okay?``_

_``Amu…``_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Ikuto POV**

I kept staring at Amu with an expressionless face.

"Just some crap from the news. It`s no big deal. " I half-lied. She just smiled. That smile. It`s so sweet and her face changes completely when she does it, especially those cute, rosy lips- Wait! What am I thinking?

"Tsk tsk. Lies, lies. Now, come on. Please tell me what`s going on." She said with a comprehensive tone. I just sighed.

"My manager asked the fangirls to search for me, although he knows I`m here. I am mad at him now. I will be really lucky if I can get out of this one." Amu listened as I told her everything.

"And, are you happy? I mean, here, with me and Ami." That question took me back. I never thought of it, I was intruding here and might put the Hinamori siblings in the hell I know as life.

"I do. I have never been so happy in all my life. But you still owe me the fun promise." She laughed with a melodious tone to my ears- Stop Ikuto! Amu, why do I feel this way?

"I know, I know. But if you want me to complete your promise, you will have to disguise yourself. Tomorrow we`ll see that, `kay?" She yawned. "See you tomorr-" she never finished that sentence because I kissed her on the cheek.

"see you tomorrow, my dear strawberry." I smiled as I went to her room to the sofa.

**Amu POV**

What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?

I kept repeating that thought on my mind until my face went to its normal color. He just kissed me. Why? I don`t even know if I like him, but I do like being with him and his presence is different from all those other bastards. His presence is pure, and friendly. Maybe a little mischievous, and pervert, but not with evil intentions. Ugh. I have to calm myself down. Yeah. I`ll just go to bed and think this a little more.

**Normal POV**

It was a nice and warm day. Ikuto was sleeping all over the couch while Amu was somewhere in the house. Ikuto stirred a little, and the house started shaking. A pot that was over a desk near the couch Ikuto was happily sleeping on, rumbled his way near the edge of the desk when…

"OUCH!" the pot and all that was inside it went over poor Ikuto`s head, leaving a small bruise on his forehead. **(I had to. It looked pretty funny XD)**

"HOW COMES YOU WON`T COME WITH US, AMU? WE HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS!" A female voice shouted so loud that probably people in America heard that. But after that screech, everything was nothing but muffled voices.

**Ikuto POV**

Curse you, damn pot. Now, who are those guys and why are they here? Maybe the crazy fangirls that have come to take me to hell?

_Pull yourself together! _A small voice yelled in my mind. Hm, probably my conscience?

_No, I`m not your conscience-nya. _Then, who are you?

_No one is special. Now, you should go downstairs and get some ice. That bruise is getting a little worse, don`t ya think-nya? _Hm. Guess you are right. Tell me, am I dead?

_*sigh* no, you are not dead, but you will lose your pretty face if you don`t get ice now-nya!_

I obeyed the little voice on my head and went downstairs to get an awfully bad surprise.

**Amu POV**

"I-Im sorry. It`s just that I got this emergency recording and I cannot escape from this one" I lied. I didn`t know why, but I had the feeling I had to. For Ikuto. Because I promised him that I would go out with him today. I just hope he doesn`t come down and that the girls believe my crappy lies.

"Amu, is something wrong?" screw you, Ikuto. The girls gasped.

"It can`t be…" Rima muttered.

"Is he…" Utau wondered.

**Ikuto POV**

We. Are. So. Screwed.

I thought as I gulped and tried to go back upstairs to be safe under Amu`s blankets. I failed miserably. The strangers turned to see Amu with some kind of death glare mixed with astonishment. Oh, fate is being an asshole to me these days, except for getting to know Amu.

"Amu. Explain yourself." The blonde girl in pigtails said while her bangs covered her eyes.

"I-I…" She stuttered. I feel really bad for her.

"HOW COMES YOU DIDN`T TOLD ME THAT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO WAS HERE?" The blonde exclaimed with excitement in her purple eyes.

What?

**Amu POV**

What?. That was everything I could think at the moment. I thought that they would be mad at me for not telling them, but it seems like it went good enough. None of them both looks mad.

"I dunno." I replied. Rima glared a little at me.

"well, I guess you still have to go to that recording, right, Amu? I so wanted to go there!" Utau whined and pouted a little. Okay, Utau believing one of Amu`s lies? Or is the world that messed up or they are planning something? Who knows.

"See you later, Amu, Ikuto." Rima pushed a dreamy Utau to the limo outside and set their way. When they closed the door.

"What just happened?" I said a little dumbstruck.

"I… have no idea…." Ikuto said also a bit dumbstruck.

**Rima POV**

I pushed Utau inside the limo, and when I closed the door, Utau broke her dreamy face.

"Okay. What`s your plan?" I glared at her. Utau just played with her hands in an evil way.

"Ohoho… we`re playing matchmaker, Rima." She said with an evil tone.

"With Amu and Ikuto?" "Oh indeed my beloved partner-in-crime." I just rolled my eyes and saw that the limo went to Utau`s mansion for who knows what. I guess I`ll just play along.

**Normal POV (Amu and Ikuto)**

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two teenagers. And Amu was the first to break the silence.

"I`ll go get myself ready. Today Ami will hang out with a friend for her party matters, so there won`t be any problem with her." Amu smiled.

"And you`re going…" Ikuto gestured her to finish the sentence. She just sighed.

"To accomplish the promise I made you. But first, you have to change you WHOLE appearance." She said with a mischievous face.

**Ikuto POV**

"…What do you mean by changing my whole appearance?" I said a little scared. Seriously, this girl can scare me sometimes.

"You`ll just have to wait a little more. Eat some breakfast. I`ll go get ready and then we`ll prepare you." She said while leaving me behind in the kitchen. I prepared myself a simple breakfast, sat on the couch and turned on the news.

"_Still no news from the missing idol, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." _Now that I think of it, I haven`t heard that much of my manager since I told him that I was staying at Amu`s place. _"The paparazzi are going down on levels on the city, but the mystery and reward remains. I repeat, there are three VIP backstage passes and 10000 yen. His manager is trying to contact the idol from his suite right now-" _As if on cue, my phone ringed and, guess who it was? It`s no one else than my idiotc manager. I was mad at him.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Ikuto-san! I was worried sick for you!" His manager said with an idiotic tone. I was on the verge of firing him, so he should be careful with what he says.

"What do you want now?" I said while eating my breakfast.

"I want you to come here and say something to the press, make the suspended concert and return to your wonderful life with your manager and friends!" He said in a sick, cheerful tone. That`s it. I snapped.

"You just want the money from my wallet, don`t ya? You just want me to make more money for you, right?-" I kept shouting at him over the phone about he was an idiot and how he just used me for his own reasons.

"Ikuto-san, calm-" "I don`t give a damn about what you say! Just pay the hotel and get out of the country! You are FIRED! Yes, you heard me, FIRED! And if you say something about where am I or with who I am, You will hear my lawyer and the police!" I hunged up and finished my breakfast with a bad mood. Just I that moment, my belo-err, Amu came downstairs with a big black bag

"Ikuto, I have some stuff for- what`s wrong, are you okay?" she ended her sentence with a worried tone.

"Nothing, just a little mad." I half-lied. She saw me with a serious face and almost broke into tears. Was this my fault?

**Amu POV**

I can`t believe that he keeps his harsh feelings for himself. That isn`t good. It never is.

"Why? Why won`t you tell me about it?" He had a surprised expression. I could say because he stiffened a bit when I sat next to him.

"tell you about what?" He said, playing dumb.

"Your feelings. How do you feel around others. Or is it that I am butting in your personal life? That I don`t have your complete trust?" My bangs covered my pained eyes , But I was still sobbing a little. And he hugged me a little while rubbing my back. Not in a pervert way, but in a nice and heart-warming hug.

"Okay. I will tell you about this. But you have to promise that you won`t be sad anymore because of anything… or anyone." I felt relaxed with him, but I stiffened a little when he said that last part. I cleaned the tears of my honey orbs and pulled myself together.

"So Ami told you, didn`t she?" I rested my head on his chest and he put his chin over my head.

"Yeah. But, you promise? " I chuckled a little and sighed. Ikuto, am I falling for you? I stood up, surprising Ikuto. I giggled.

"I promise." I said with a happy expression while I stuck out my pinky. He chuckled and we intertwined our fingers.

"Well, we have to get you ready for our `date`!" I said happily as he gulped.

"W-what?"

**As I promised, here it is! I am so happy that you guys like my story and that you guys reviewed. this Chapter and the next one are for all of you, since I can`t decide because you guys are really awesome. Ijust have one more thing to ask you guys. Is someone here a beta who volunteers to help me? I`m in the need of one at the moment and I will accept anyone who volunteers. (just, please, I won`t accept yaoi/yuri writers, sorry.)**

**Thanks to…**

**Anon * flyin-naruXsasu * Alissa * IkutoTsukiyomi`sGirl * The Black Star * MrSnowmizer * Jenjen… and every reader of my story. Seriously, It means a lot! :3 I couldn`t be happier after a crappy day at school to find lots of your awesome reviews. Please keep going on that way. I`ll post the next chapter as soon as I can. *yawn* too tired… Anyways…**

**See ya and stay safe!**

**Tsukiyomi Miki- :3 **


	5. Amusement Park Date! Part 1

**Chapter five: Amusement park date! Part: 1**

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shugo chara or Hatsune Miku.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_´Curse you, damn pot´_

"_Ohoho… we`re playing matchmaker, Rima."_

"_You are FIRED!"_

"_Well, we have to get you ready for our `date`!" _

"_W-what?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Ikuto POV**

Now I was scared. What did Amu mean with changing my whole appearance?

"First, your clothes. Here" She handed me a bunch of clothes and I got inside the first room I found to get changed. It was a bedroom. It was tidy clean. It had blue and black details here and there. I liked it. I switched into the new clothes, when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I answered nonchalantly. "_Hey, Ikuto. How have you been?"_ It was the one and only Kukai.

"What?" "_Oh! Well, Nagi and I saw the news on the studio. Sorry man. Anyways, where are ya?"_

"At a friend´s place. Why?" "_No apparent reason. Anyways, We´ll track your phone to see ya, tough, we know you need a little rest. See ya!_" Little? Sheesh. Kukai hanged up before I could say something. I got out of the room to get to the scary ´next step´.

**Amu POV**

I saw Ikuto coming. He wore the dark blue shirt I gave him, with the black jeans and his converse. I must admit it. He looked amazing.

"Great! Let´s go to dye your hair!" I took his wrist, a black long box and set my way to the restroom. It was big, white and modern. I sat Ikuto in a chair near the sink. He looked as scared as hell, but I didn´t mind at all. After all, he made do that promise. One word: PAYBACK.

"I don´t think this is a good idea." Ikuto pulled on his ` I don´t care face´ while staring at the window.

"Come on, don´t be such a crybaby! After all, this dye comes out right away with the smallest amount of water. So don´t worry! You´ll return to be the blue neko hentai you are before you know it." I smiled, though I didn´t notice the BIG mistake I just did.

**Ikuto POV**

First she tries to dye my hair. Second, she teases me about being a pervert. Well, two can play that game. I got near her ear and muttered…

"Yes, but I can be your blue neko hentai." And I bit her ear. Of course, she screamed from my sudden act.

"W-What the heck are you doing? We´re doing this because I made you a promise you forced me to! So go with it!" She screamed while I just chuckled at the childish rant and sat so she could treat my hair.

**Utau POV**

This plan is flawless. All we gotta do is disguise us and chase Amu and Ikuto wherever they go, so we can get what they both like and dislike, so we can take those chances to our favor!

"Now I know this plan won´t fail! Plan: get Amu and Ikuto Together part 1: Begin!" I cheered.

"Yeah, Yeah. It will be amazing and stuff. But what is the ACTUAL plan?" Rima muttered. I sighed.

"We´ll disguise ourselves and split once we arrive there. You will see what attractions they get on while I stalk them around." I said with an evil shine on my eyes.

"Great. Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps." Rima said shivering a little. We were actually in my mansion´s basement, which I transformed into a spy headquarter.

"Let´s go!" I cheered and we went into the car and set our way to stalk Amu and Ikuto.

**Ikuto POV**

I opened my eyes to see Amu in front of me washing the plates she used for the dreaded dye. I touched my hair. Hm. Nothing is actually that different. I stood up and saw myself in the mirror. I had pitch black hair, styled as I usually use it.

"So, what do you think?" Amu said with a warm smile. I just kept adding details to the style she gave me.

"Not bad. Is there anything else that we have to change?" I asked.

"Just the color of your eyes." She handed me a package that contained a pair of brown contacts. I put them on. I really looked like someone else. Amu turned around and gasped.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ikuto?" She faked surprise. Then she gasped and seemed to remember something.

"What about your name? It would make you suspicious." My eyes widened a bit, I hadn`t noticed that. "You have any ideas?" I asked. "Hm…What about Kobayashi Masahiro?" I liked that name. "Well, I like it. We should get going." Amu smiled while her golden eyes lit up and nodded furiously. I went upstairs to get my shoes on when someone knocked at the door.

**Amu POV**

I heard that someone knocked at the door, so I went and opened the door. On the other side were a purple headed boy with brown eyes and another one with brownish red hair and emerald eyes. I was a little startled. We usually don`t get visits.

"Good afternoon. We came looking for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Have you seen him nearby?" I smiled at them, but shook my head `no'. They looked disappointed, but the purple head got a little startled when I opened the door.

"Well, are you Miss Amu Hinamori?" The purple head asked me with an eager tone.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" now I had a heartwarming smile, but from behind I could feel Ikuto`s presence spying from behind a wall.

**Ikuto POV**

I saw Amu giving Kukai and Nagi a heartwarming smile. I was jealous. JUST A LITTLE. They kept asking her questions about how she was and what would be her next song and stuff like that, but then I saw a car park near the door, but no one came out of the vehicle, so I started to get suspicious. To get to the amusement park faster, I went to be behind Amu.

"Amu, who are they?" I made my voice to get huskier. Kukai and Nagi seemed to buy the act.

"Just visitors." She smiled at me. I tried to keep the rush of blood away from my face as much as I could. "You should get ready. We have a long way until the amusement park." I said. But Kukai and Nagi started to get a little suspicious. Amu seemed to get the clue.

"Well, it was a real pleasure to meet you both, Kukai, Nagihiko. But we have to go. See you later!" I closed the door maybe a little too rough on them. We went to the garage and we got inside on the more common of all the cars that Amu`s parents bought. I sat on the driver`s seat and Amu on the other one.

**Amu POV**

We were on our way to the amusement park. I must say I am really excited, because it has been a while since I went on a `date` with some bastard. But Ikuto is different from all those idiots. I felt like I can be myself with him around.

"Ikuto, are you sure you know where are you going?" I nervously asked, he just smirked tough. "Of course I know strawberry. We`re not that far from the amusement park." He said with his focus on the road. I was relaxed, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that we were being followed.

**Kukai POV**

I was driving behind the car that went out of the garage near Amu`s mansion. I couldn`t ignore the feeling that that guy who was with Hinamori was someone in disguise. And rumors say that Hinamori hasn`t dated since some blonde dumped her.

"Kukai, were are we going?" Nagi said with frustration in his tone. I just sighed, but never stopped watching the car and the road.

"I can`t ignore that man. Bet he`s someone else. Someone we know." Nagi let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, let me go. I don`t feel like stalking some random guy. Besides, I have to practice for the next game."

"No. you will come with me and we`ll stalk that guy." I sped off to get near the mysterious car. But another car was following all my moves.

**Utau POV**

Some guy who passed by Amu`s house is messing in our plan. Is he stalking them too?

"Rima. Can you see something from the car?" I asked the blonde on the passenger seat.

"No. but we should keep a low profile. I don`t wanna be spotted. "She kept her eyes focused on a gag manga. I sighed. I won`t let anyone stop me from reaching my goal. To clear up my mind, I turned up my mind, I turned on the radio.

"_For today`s weather, It will be sunny in the early afternoon and will start raining later on the day. So don`t forget to bring an umbrella with you!-" _I turned off the radio. So it will be raining later, huh? Glad that Rima and brought some coats with us. I shrugged the thought and sped up to be next to Amu`s car.

**Normal POV**

The three cars arrived to their destination sooner than they planned. But they went down. Rima and Utau all ready and set to stalk our favorite couple. Kukai and Nagihiko second, already inside the park. Amu and Ikuto went down the car, paid the tickets and went inside the giant park.

Nagihiko already spotted Amu`s singular hair in the middle of a crowd. So he split up with his walkie talkie in hand. Rima also spotted Amu`s hair and walked away from Utau. Utau went in the opposite direction, and so did Kukai.

**Nagi POV**

I Spotted Amu`s singular hair in the middle of a crowd, so I followed them to arrive to a haunted house. Just the thought of getting inside sent chills down my spine. But the haunted house`s ending was at some other point of the park, so I decided to go around it and wait them in the other end. And so I started running…

**Rima POV**

I spotted the purple stalker, so I called Utau from my radio.

"Clown Drop to Lunatic charm. Can you hear me?" "Loud and clear. What's wrong? "

"Purple stalker ahead. What do I do?" I waited for Utau`s command, which was weird to think** (And type. It was weird and OOC)**.

"Leave him be. Proceed." "Roger." I kept walking to see purple stand in front of the haunted house with an afraid expression. Then he went to round it. So he is a scaredy cat, huh?

I walked around the haunted mansion. Didn`t feel like entering alone.

**Utau POV**

I walked around the stores to stop at a cosplay shop. I got inside it and started browsing. Everything was amazing!

"Excuse me miss, can you do me a favor?" A rather old man in a uniform asked me. The first thing I thought: PEDO.

"What is it?" I asked keeping on a façade. The employee seemed to stiff, but went on.

"Can you dress up as Hatsune MIku? Please, just for a while!" Well, I liked a little the cosplay, and I have nothing better to do at the moment, so I agreed. The man showed me the way to the dressing room and gave me the things that I had to put on. So I started dressing.

**Kukai POV**

I was around the shopping district of the park when I saw a man talking to a chic with long and blond pigtails. She was cute, I kept looking at her. Moments later they went inside the store following the man. I was curious, so I went inside the store. The man shower her a dressing room and handed her a box, she took it and went inside. I waited looking at the stuff that they had. To be cosplay, it is amazing. A while later, from the dressing room came out an exact replica of Hatsune Miku. Lots of guys stared at the chic. She had from the hairs and nails to the exact costume. She went out to a stage , probably to sing. It started to get cloudy, but I went and saw her. She started to sing ``Love is war``. A rather large crowd came to see the girl. She had an amazing voice.

**Amu POV**

I am SO killing Ikuto. He was laughing at my face. I was scared as hell.

"Amu. If you were so scared of the haunted mansion, why didn`t you say something?" He was clutching his stomach from so much laughter. I had a mad expression.

"I did. TEN TIMES!" My cheeks were pink from both embarrassment and anger. He stopped laughing and started glaring at every guy that landed stare at me. He put a protective arm around my waist and started walking. I am sure I am as red as a tomato.

"I will praise you for your courage. We will go on any game that you want." My eyes lit up, but I noticed that the blue sky was now cloudy. I shrugged it off and guided Ikuto to the fastest roller coaster of the amusement park.

I am really sure I saw him gulp. "A-Amu. Are you sure?" He said with his brown eyes pleading. This is payback, and I`m not afraid of roller coasters at all. "Yes! Come on!" The line was surprisingly short, and we were on the front seat, so Ikuto was really scared.

(Time skippy: after the roller coaster ride)

Ikuto was frozen from fear and Amu was laughing like crazy.

"…Remind me… to never get you mad." Ikuto said Glaring at Amu. Amu was almost on the floor clutching her stomach and gasping for air from so much laughter.

After they composed themselves, they went to an ice cream parlor. Both Ikuto and Amu requested Chocolate. After they paid, they sat on a bench near a fountain.

**Amu POV**

I was having so much fun! I never knew that being with Ikuto could be so much fun! Everything was awesomely good, until…

"Amu-chan?" I glanced at the origin of the voice to see the bastard who broke my heart and ruined my life.

"…Tadase…" After I finished that sentence, It started raining.

**There it goes! Oooh… cliffy… what will happen next? Thanks to ToriCarter, you guys will get a sneek peek! Yay!**

…_The dye started to come off…_

…_KYAAAA! Tsukiyomi-sama!..._

…_Please forgive me!..._

…_That was REALLY close…_

**That`s it for the sneek peek! I hope that this chapter satisfies you and forgive for the LONG wait! Reason:Typing homework and lazyness. SORRYYY! OAO**

**Btw, I posted a poll on my pofile to see which couples should be in my next story, and for those ppl who are lazy or don't have an account, feel free to leave your suggestions on your awesome reviews! I am okay with both AMUTO and tadamu, but if you don't comment, I will make it tadamu BWAHAHA! (just joking... Or not?)**

**Anyways, Thanks for all the faves, alerts, and reviews! I want more of èm `kay?**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tsukiyomi Miki- 0w0**


	6. Amusement park date part 2

**Chapter 6: Amusement park date! Part 2: Return to the madness.**

_**RECAP:**_

"_Plan: get Amu and Ikuto Together part 1: Begin!"_

"…_Remind me… to never get you mad."_

"…_Tadase…"_

_**END RECAP**_

**Amu POV**

When that dreadful name left my lips, it started raining. Ikuto noticed the fear and sadness on my eyes, so he carried me bridal-style and fled the scene, probably for two reasons: That dreadful guy and the dye was coming out with each raindrop that fell on his hair. Soon enough the girls started recognizing him.

"KYAAAAA! Tsukiyomi-sama!" every fangirl of him that was on the amusement park started chasing us. I was paralyzed. I couldn`t move a single muscle. I thought that I would never see him again after that incident. I could feel Ikuto`s strong arms get tight as the seconds passed by.

"_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MOPING ABOUT SOME FAGGOT!" _A little voice screamed on my mind. I snapped and jumped from Ikuto`s embrace. I must admit, I missed the warmth that came from his strong arms. I started running. Jumping out from his embrace made him go remarkably faster. So did I. We went near a stage; there was a girl that resembled Utau a lot. Could it be her? Anyways, we exited the park and fled on the car. Now I was driving, fighting a upcoming fever, util we arrived to my mansion. Ikuto sighed and relaxed on his seat.

We kept staring the raining highway. Nobody said anything. I could feel myself beginning to tremble. When we arrived, we ran to the door and slammed it behind us.

**Utau POV**

As I saw the retreating crowd, I also saw that the blue dye was coming off my hair. I stared at the rain a little while, when I saw pink hair, blue hair and a female-dominating mob. The pink and blue blur were running for dear life. I slowly went down the stage. I hadn`t really experienced love before, but that song was like ring to finger for Amu`s past. I saw the guy with cinnamon hair from before watching every move I did, when his purple haired friend talked to him and they retreated. Then Rima came. I switched my clothes and went to the car to my mansion to spend the night there.

**Kukai POV**

I saw how the blue dye came down from the blonde's locks. She saw me staring at her. I was so entranced on those mysterious eyes of hers that I didn`t hear Nagi talking to me. We retreated before the rain became unbearable.

**Ikuto POV **

Amu was trembling, all soaked by the rain and wide eyed. She also had a tint of pink on her nose temple. She was hugging herself for dear life.

"Amu. What's wrong?" Her trembling started to become shaking, and her blush went to her cheeks.

"W-why? W-why i-is he b-back?" after that, Amu passed out. I started to freak out. I touched her forehead. She was starting to get a really high fever, so I carried her to her room and called one of the maids to switch her onto her pajamas. I also switched to new clothes. When the maid went out, I saw Amu on her bed with a soaked coat on her forehead. She was sweating a lot, and was clutching the blankets for dear life. I sat beside her and kept her company until she woke up.

**Amu POV **

**FLASHBACK**

A slightly younger version of Amu dressed on a white sundress sat on a park bench near the cherry blossom trees, probably waiting for someone. Suddenly, a blonde boy with wine red eyes, dressed in khaki shorts and a white short-sleeve dressing shirt came running along with a girl with bloody red hair and emerald eyes, dressed in a grey dress came running behind him. Amu stood up with happiness in her eyes. He was the kindest guy she has ever met.

"Tadase-kun!" then she noticed the girl behind him. Also, Tadase had some sort of evil in his eyes. "Who is she?" Amu was starting to get a bad feeling about him asking her to meet in the park.

"Ah, Amu. Meet Saaya. My GIRLFRIEND." That last word hit Amu`s already destroyed heart like thousand knives. Her eyes widened when she saw them take each other`s hand.

"Y-you don't mean it, right?" She backed away from the lovey-dovey couple.

"You want some proof? Very well. You asked for it!" The slut pulled Tadase into a rough kiss. That was the last blow. Amu`s heart vanished from existence. She fled from the scene to god knows where. She went to the middle of a very crowded street. And the next thing that Amu knew was that she was on a white moving bed surrounded of running doctors checking her here and of them put on her an oxygen mascara. After that…

**Normal POV**

Amu bolted up from bed and gasped for precious oxygen, but noticed that something was preventing her from getting up. Two strong arms that irradiated comforting warmth. She saw Ikuto cuddling next to her, she tried to smile, but just tears came out. Soon she started to cry. And all those tears fell over Ikuto's cheek.

**Ikuto POV**

I felt tears falling on my cheek, that woke me up to see my-err Amu, crying uncontrollably. I sat and hugged her. She hugged me back, also soaking my shirt with her tears.

"…Please, don`t leave me…Help me…" Was everything she could manage to say. I was startled. Was she really THAT damaged because of a simple faggot?

"I won`t ever leave you side. But you have to rest up for tomorrow." Hey cries became barely audible sobs.

"…Promise?" Her bangs covered her teary eyes. I couldn`t help but understand her pain. That someone injuries your heart is really bad for a male… but for a young woman? That faggot must really be sick from his mind. I rested her head on my chest and my chin on her head. That seemed to calm her down.

"I promise." I left Amu resting on her bed. When I was about to go to the couch, she took my wrist, which startled me a little.

"Don`t misunderstand this but, can you sleep with me tonight? I feel alone…" I smiled at her innocence.

"Sure." I went for my blanket and I lay over the blankets that covered the sleeping angel. Did I just think that? I blew away the thought and fell asleep.

**I just felt like doing this chapter short, just making a background over Amu's past, so you can see why was she so nervous at Tadase`s appearance. Also, I think this will be my first and last story in English. I don`t feel like writing in English anymore for a while, but don`t worry, I will finish this story.**

**Thanks again for all those awesome persons who faved my story.**

**`till we read ourselves again!**

**-Miki**


	7. The wilting rose and Ikutos resolve

**Ok, I´m so so so sorry that I haven´t posted in a while, I just los inspiration and I was depressed… But I´m back and I won´t leave it in Hiatus forever! I will finish it! *Insert a decision face here***

**Chapter 7: The wilting rose and Ikuto´s resolve.**

**Amu POV**

I woke up to smell a sweet scent that overflowed my room… Were those cookies? Anyway, I found myself alone, Ikuto must have waked up. I wonder where he is. I went downstairs to find the source of the heavenly scent came from the kitchen.

"Is this alright, Ikuto?" Ami said while she was decorating some of the finished cookies. Ikuto looked happy while helping my little sister bake some pastries.

"Yeah, be sure you don´t add too much sugar or your sister will get sick." He smiled while Ami poured some flour over the cutting table. Wait, those cookies are for me? I slowly walked backward to the television room and pretended to be naive to the heavenly scent that overflowed this part of the mansion. I turned on the TV to see my parents giving some sort of news. Should I be happy about It?

"_we will be back to Japan in a few days to show our beloved daughter, Hinamori Amu, her new fiancée, Hotori Tadase . They will be getting married in two months." _ My father announced to the media, with Tadase and my mother behind him, saluting to the cameras. I deeply gasped. I was going to get married to him? I could feel how rage was piling up on my chest. How could they do this to me? And on top, getting married to HIM? As if on cue, the telephone rang, on the caller´s ID was my mother´s cell phone. I answered. I needed an explanation, and NOW.

"Hello?" I answered as if I didn´t know what she was going to say. Altough, I knew the whole story already.

"_Hello, Amu-chan! How have you been?"_ She answered with her usual preppy tone that she used when she was over excited.

"Fine, Thanks. So, how are things there in Monaco?" I was getting pissed off.

"_Pretty fine, thanks for asking. Hey, Amu, I´ve got some AWESOME news for you!" _Finally, the dreaded moment has come.

"Yes?" I didn´t want to hear it. I wanted to wake up and think all of this was just a terrible nightmare. I pinched myself. It hurt. All of this was real.

"_You are getting married to Tadase-kun!" _My mother squealed on the other side of the line. I wanted to rip Tadase´s head off for being the heir of an extremely rich family, and for being such a smooth talker. My parents didn´t know how he broke up with me, he just lied and told them other story.

"B-But I can´t! I can´t because I… Already… have… a… boyfriend…" I could barely choke out those words out my throat. I will do whatever it takes so I don´t have to marry that bastard.

"_No buts dear. This chance is one in a million. We´ve arranged every single thing with Tadase´s parents and they agree, so I will have to ask you to break up with that boyfriend of yours and get yourself ready. I´ll send the details over to your computer and I will help you choose everything you have to choose. Well, I have to go sweetie. Bye!" _ She hung up. Tears were streaming, while I thought about what I would say to my ´boyfriend´. How will I tell him that he has to go?

"Hello Onee-chan! Look what we have for yo-" Ami left the plate with cookies on a nearby table and she sat to my side wiping my tears with her hand. I hugged her. She was too lucky for not having to get married without love to a cheating bastard. My throat all of a suddenly feels sore. I don´t want to say this to him, but it´s for the better for everyone, well, everyone except me. He will return to his average life, Ami will launch her party as planned… And I will be ´happily´ married to a cheating bastard, who, I bet, wants to steal all the money from the company.

And when I thought that everything was beginning to go uphill, at this rate, I will end up in a complete hell, married to the devil. At least Ami won´t have to pass through this. Better me than her.

**Ikuto POV**

I enjoyed helping Ami to make a little present for Amu. We went to the living room where she was, because she wasn´t in her room.

"Hello Onee-chan! Look what we have for yo-" Ami stopped her sentence , left the cookies and went running to the couch on the TV room. There was Amu, sobbing, whit Ami comforting her. I got worried and went to the other side of the couch and sat to her side, rubbing her back while her bangs covered her golden orbs.

"Ikuto… I will have to ask you to leave…" She said as a lonely tear went down her rosy cheeks. But, she is asking me to leave! That took me on surprise. Why? Did I do something wrong? Your mewed sadly as he went to Amu´s lap.

"I can´t see you anymore. I will get married in two months, so I will be asking you to leave." She wiped her eyes , but didn´t look up. Ami got sad when she heard the news. My bangs covered my eyes.

"I see… I will pick up Yoru, and my stuff and I will take my leave." I said as I took Yoru and went to her room to pick up his cage, my clothes and my violin.

I went downstairs to see Amu waiting for me on the front door. I gave her a sad smile. She smiled me back. I got her ear and muttered

"Thank you Amu. I am really grateful for your help. Farewell." I kissed her cheek and went on the limo that she prepared for me Yoru leapt to the window and we both saw how we were far and far from her. I hope that this will not be the last time that I see my beloved strawberry. I will do whatever it takes to be with her again. Because, Now I´ve realized, that I love her.


	8. The wilted rose and The menacing weed

**Chapter 8:** **The wilted flower and the menacing weed.**

**Amu POV**

I woke up to some scrambling. I still can´t believe that three days have passed since I Asked Ikuto to leave. Of course, he has appeared on TV and he´s back again to get all those girls to his feet. He acts as if nothing had happened on the last few days. My parent´s will come back tomorrow, But I have nothing to lose now. I was staring to the wallpaper on my laptop. It was a picture of Yoru and me. Oh joy… I miss them both, and so does Ami. Her party preparations are already complete, It´s just matter of time until the date comes, which will be in around three months, time in which I will be married to a complete bastard. I sighed as I heard someone knock on my door, it was a maid.

"Amu-sama, your fiancée came to visit. she said as she let the blonde bastard get in my room. He had a smirk plastered all over his face. It made me get sick just looking at it. I acted as if I hadn´t seen him.

"Amu, come on, come here with your fiancée. He sat on the couch in which Ikuto once rested and patted a place beside him. I kept staring at the monitor, frustration evident in my eyes. I could tell that he was getting angry at my reaction towards him. He got up and came towards me, anger all over his face. Where is the Tadase that I knew years ago?

What came next surprised me. He pulled of my hair and forced me to see him directly on the eye.

"Listen to me , Hinamori. You will become my fiancée, I will marry you and you will be my wife." I was scratching his arm. I was naive that my dear little angel would save me from this nightmare.

**Ami POV**

I never trusted that guy. I know there´s something fishy in all this marrying thing. I went to my sister´s room and peeped to see Hotori on the couch and my sis on her bed, still in her pajamas. I took out my camera and started recording.

That was when everything happened. He pulled my sister´s hair and told her something I couldn´t quite hear. I hope that the camera recorded the audio. I prefer Ikuto a thousand times before Hotori. I will do whatever it takes to cancel this ruckus. He threw my sister deeper on the bed and took her computer and he SLAMMED it against the floor. That was it. I saved the recording and fled to my room. I need to keep this video safe until my parents come to talk to my sis. But I´m sure this is bound to happen again.

**Tadase POV **

I can´t believe this was the girl I was head over heels for. I will marry her, and the, take all the controls from the company, and so, I will be the most powerful heir in all Japan.

I smirked as I left the poor girl on her bedroom to cry, while some maids picked up what was left of the computer. This marriage thing is going to get interesting.

**Ikuto POV**

I came back to my lonely mansion from an interview. My body was sore. I still can´t believe that Amu kicked me out of her house three days ago, well, after all, I was the one who was intruding. I just hope she´s okay. Your greeted me with a melancholic mew. I patted his head, felling our mutual feelings for the Hinamori girls.

"I know, I know. I miss them too." I patted him a little more when someone knocked at the door. I wasn´t in the mood for visits.

"Hey Ikuto, It´s us, Kukai and Nagi. Can you let us in, please?" I deeply sighed and let the two get inside the house.

"Hey, did you know that Hinamori Amu is getting married? Poor girl, to get married with someone like him…" Nagi sighed. Wait did my ears tricked me? Someone like him?

"What do you mean by someone like him?" I asked him, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Oh, I heard from a good friend of mine that he gets married to all the heirs to powerful companies, such as the Hinamori´s. Why do you ask?" Nagi asked, suspiciously eyeing the bluehead. He was at the verge of tearing all the hair out of his head.

"no no no no no NO! Guys, this is bad!" I shouted at the now scared guys.

"jeez, calm down. Why are you so worried about her?" Kukai asked, also starting to get worried.

"Because, you morons, I LOVE her! She will get bankrupt after marrying that bastard! She´s in danger!" I pulled Kukai from his shirt.

"I know one of her close friends, Hoshina Utau, who knows all about this situation from the beginning. We can team up and save Hinamori from this terrible fate." Kukai added.

And so, we began plotting the plan to revive my wilted rose.

**Utau POV**

I knew that Amu was devastated by the news, but after I heard what he did to her, now this unforgivable. I can´t stand to see her suffering this much. I was listening to what happened earlier this day, when I got a text message from… Kukai? What does he want now?

"_Hey Utau, Ikuto is devastated by the situation. We wanna help them both. Please bring Rima and Ami to the coffee shop at two sharp and well fill you both on the details."_

I saw the text and texted Rima about the guys´ idea. She approves of it. I feel bad for leaving Amu in this terrible situation.

"Hey Amu, sorry, we gotta go. We need to get somewhere right now. Bye" Rima covered the pretext perfectly. Amu smiled sympathetically. It was evident that she didn´t want to be alone under the same roof as Tadase.

"Oh… I see. Well take care!" Rima and I knew that the smile was obviously fake. The usual shine in Amu´s eyes was completely gone. And her hair was almost lifeless. What the heck is he doing to harm her that way?

Rima, Ami and I took my car and headed where the guys were waiting for us. It didn´t take us long to arrive and see the three guys on a coffee table inside the building. We entered and Kukai motioned us to go there.

"Hey girls, How is Amu doing these days?"Nagihiko asked a little worried. Rima shook her head and started telling the guys how her condition has worsened as the days passed by. And that tomorrow Amu´s parents will arrive to start arranging the wedding, to which of course, Amu opposed.

"I see… And I suppose that you are going to be the bridesmaids?"Kukai asked. Ikuto was eerily quiet, examining our every movement.

"Yeah. That´s one of the few things that Amu got to choose." I answered while I looked at Ikuto. I must admit that he also has worsened. Kyaaaa- it´s like Romeo and Juliet! I squealed in my insides.

"…We need to plan this carefully, and also involve Amu. If her parents tell her to act like a puppet, there´s no way that the plan will result successful." Ikuto finally talked. And he had a very good point.

"You´re right. We can´t call the wedding off because is a forceful marriage, but we can bust in and talk against it, just like in the movies." Rima said with a dreamy hint on her eyes.

"Well, if this helps, I´ve got some recordings from the times that Hotori harmed my sis. We can use them against him and make my parents ban him from everything that is about us." We stared astonished at the nine-years-old girl that was sipping from her tea.

"This can be a crucial point to banish him forever." Ikuto said. We all nodded in approval ans started fussing with ideas to help Amu. Too bad we didn´t notice a certain someone stalking us.

**Tadase POV**

Amu won´t go out of her bedroom. I´m not worried. Now I can talk to my little lover, who right now is running an errand for me. And just in time, the house phone started ringing with her number. I smirked and answered the call.

"Hello darling. How is the little errand going?" I answered with a seductive tone.

"_Hello, it´s going alright. Those guys are hopelessly looking for ways to stop your perfect plan to get richer, my love_."

"Too bad they fight for an impossible cause, I will make this wedding a private one. And so, no one without invitation can meddle into our wonderful wedding."Of course, the word wonderful was dripping with sarcasm.

**Ami POV**

We came back from the café a couple of minutes ago. Utau, Rima and I were getting the recordings together into a memory card. Everything was eerily quiet. That is, until I heard the phone ringing. Someone already answered, too bad for them that this phone can link the conversations into the other phone. I answered too, but kept silent.

"_You know you are the only one that I love. This is just a way to get more money. Then, she´ll banish forever."_ The sick man told to a whining woman on the other line. I took my recorder and started recording all the conversation. Utau and Rima were asking with the eyes what was going on, but I didn´t answer, this operation is way too dangerous. We might get busted.

All was going smoothly, until one of my photo frames fell over when I leaned in the couch. I messed up big time.

"_Hey sweetie, I gotta go. I´ll call you tonight_." He caught me.

"_well, byee!"_ they hung up. I could hear him coming upstairs, so I settled the camera in a hidden place and hid the phone under my pillows. If he did something to me, I am sure this will help my sister recover energies to destroy his façade. He almost busted my door down.

"You know brat, eavesdropping is rude."Then he smacked me. Fortunately, Utau and Rima hid on my closet. I fell to the floor. The hidden camera was recording all this.

"Maybe I should teach you some manners!" Hotori pulled of my hair and slapped me against the wall. What the heck is wrong with him? Is he out of his mind? No. that´s not it. I could see in on his eyes. He is sick of his mind. It hurt like heck, but this is all for my sister´s sake. Nothing will stop me from trying to defeat him. I will try till I literally die.

**Rima POV**

We could hear the thumps from the craziness that the dude was doing. Is he even aware the he is bulliyng a little girl? I suppose not. Ami was brave enough to face the danger for her sister´s sake, and us here we are… stuck in a closet, listening to the occasional yelps that came from poor little Ami. Utau looked at me with a sad look. Though we´re not speaking, we have the same idea on mind: We will fight till, literally, it´s the world´s end. Heck, even beyond.

Anyway, we heard a door slam. Slowly we opened the door to see Ami sprawled on the floor, with some scratches and a huge bruise on her cheek. She looked up and weakly smiled at us. I carefully picked her up and placed he over the bed.

"…the recording… over the bookshelf…" and she passed out. If is this how she treats her fiancée´s sister, how will he treat her in the future?

Rima took the camera and saved the recording on the memory. Defiantly Ami´s sacrifice won´t go in vain. We left a note under the pillow and we fled with the recordings on the hand.

This means war until the cure says ´you may kiss the bride´.

**Hehe, how comes I turned out Tadase in a complete psychopath? Sorry Tadase fans, It wasn´t meant to turn out this way! -A- Honestly, I do not like Tadase bashing, so please don´t hate meee *sad puppy face* **

**Anyways, How this turned out, I know I took my time n updating, but I hope you like it.**

**I would be glad to get some reviews from you guys to know how did it come.**

**´Till we read ourselves again!**


	9. THE PRECIOUS THING IS GONE

**Stupid typing summer homework, it takes big part of my time to write useful things, like this chapter. Anyways, I suppose you don´t want to read my rambling so, on with the story!**

**Ami POV**

I yawned for what would be the millionth time that morning I´ve been up since dawn stuffing the house with mikes and hidden cameras around the house where Hotori might hide. I looked like a complete mess. I had black circles around the eyes and the bruise on my cheek looked a little black, still blue, but I covered it with some make up. Today our parents come back from their business trip, and also is the same day we´ll tell Amu about our plan.

I finished a simple, yet tasty breakfast for her, so she gets all the energy she will need. I will be okay with coffee with extra caffeine. I headed to her door and slightly knocked.

**Amu POV **

I woke up from a restless sleep after hearing someone knocking at my door. I checked my clock. 6:30 am. Who the heck wakes up at this hour?

"Rise and shine my beloved sister. Today is the day our parents come back!" Ami came through the door with a tray on her hands. The sweet scent suddenly overflowed the whole room. Ami left the tray on my legs and sat on a corner of the bed.

"What is all this?" I happily asked. It´s has been a while since she did something like this.

"Just a small breakfast I made for you. You know, us being sisters doesn´t mean we always have to hate ourselves." She playfully said and smiled. I smiled and ate a small piece of the heavenly treat. As expected from her. Tasty. I gulped and saw her face. Why is one of her cheeks a little blue?

"Ami. You have something on your cheek." I saw how her eyes widened when I noticed. I took the napkin and tried to clean the spot. She winced and backed up holding the spot.

"Ami, what´s going on? I promise I won´t get mad if you tell me." I said with worry evident on my voice. She sighed and put on a sad smile.

"It was Tadase. I saw how he harmed you and destroyed your computer. I couldn´t stay with my arms crossed, so I gathered up with Utau, Rima, Kukai, Nagi and… Ikuto, so we can figure out something to help you out and put Hotori behind the bars. I was recording a secret conversation with his secret lover. I was careless enough to let something fall over. He noticed and came to my room. Utau and Rime were with me at the time. They hid on my closet while he beat me up. They took the recording and left a note notifying me." I carefully heard everything she said. I couldn´t believe what she actually said. I do believe he´s now a complete psychopath, but I can´t believe he´s an actual thief.

"The plan was to tell you later, but looking at the circumstances, I´ll call everyone here to tell you. I´ll leave so I can fix myself, you should do the same after finishing breakfast." She smiled and closed the door.

I sighed and finished my breakfast. I left the tray for a maid to pick it up and headed to my restroom to take a bath. I opened the water and waited until it warmed up. Meanwhile, I looked at the mirror, and instead of my usual cheerful face, I saw a zombie. The shine on my eyes was gone, my hair was almost lifeless and I had black circles around my eyes. I giggled a little while I stripped down my clothes and entered to the bath. I decided that I would choose my own future from now on.

**Ami POV **

I already took a bath in the early dawn, so I just washed my faced and applied a stronger layer of makeup. I also switched clothes to something more formal, for my parents too.

Once I finished, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Rima´s number first. She answered before the last tone.

"_Ami, I know we have to go to your house later and stuff but, IT´S FREAKING SEVEN IN THE MORNING! Why the heck are you calling me so early?!" _I had to get the phone away of my ear to prevent deafness.

"Amu discovered the plan. Besides, we have to tell her before our parents come back. Can you drag Utau with you? You are the only one besides Amu that can handle her." I carefully said. A sigh came from the other line.

"_Alright, alright. I´ll be there with Utau in twenty. Bye." _And she hung up without another word. Next one, Nagi. He answered after two beeps.

"_Good morning Ami-chan. What are you doing up so early?"_ I smiled. Nagi is always so kind.

"Morning Nagi. I´m fine thanks. I was wondering if you can come here with Kukai as soon as possible? It has to do with mi sis. Well tell her the whole thing."

"_Alright. I will be there with Kukai as soon as possible. Expect us to be there in around fifteen minutes."_

"Okay. Bye." I hung up. And last but not least, Ikuto. I would have asked Nagi, but I wanted to tell him myself. He answered me after some tones.

"_Hello?"_ He sounded like he just woke up from a nap.

"Hey Ikuto, it´s me." I could hear stretching from the other line.

"_Hello Ami. How are you and your sister? Is your bruise better?"_ He started with the questions.

"Yeah, we are okay, and thank you. My bruise is a whole lot better than yesterday. Hey, can you come here as soon as you can? We´ll begin plotting with Amu before our parents arrive." I said as calm as I could be.

"_I understand. I´ll be there in five. See you."_ And he hung up. I went to the kitchen to grab a snack from the fridge and I sat to watch some TV on the living room. I can wait until my sister comes down.

**Amu POV**

I came out from the shower completely refreshed. I didn´t feel pain anymore, I felt… bright, like everything on the world is fine… when it isn´t. I dried up my body and dressed up on a cute, yet formal outfit. My parents can arrive any second from noon, and they won´t wait for me if I get at least a second late.

I saw in the mirror and what I saw from before I went into the shower really surprised me. I was my old self again, the cheerful girl who loves to hang out with her friends and have a good time. I added some finishing touches and went downstairs.

All of them where here, and when they saw my, if I can say so, radiant face, their faces went from worried to astonished, then to happy and glad.

"Amu-chan! I missed you so much! I hope you didn´t have a bad time when we were gone!" Rima hugged me like there was no tomorrow, and it didn´t take long for everyone to follow suit. Oh how I missed this good times.

"I´m way better. So, is there something you want to discuss with me?" I cheerfully said. Everyone started rambling about their different point of views from the last days´ events.

**Nagi POV **

We were all filling up Amu-chan with the latest info from Hotori´s actions. She was taking it pretty good on my opinion. I mean, she hasn´t even shed a tear for all that we were telling her. But she did get worried at times.

"Here are all the memory cards that contain useful data to put that bastard behind the bars." Rima put over the table four memory cards, one from each device that has been used.

"Then we must protect them with our lives." Kukai added. That´s when we heard a loud crash that came from one of the upstairs room. We all went to see what had happened, It turns out a maid just broke a vase. We came back, and that´s where the real problem begins…

"THE MEMORY CARDS ARE GONE!"

**I´m so sorry that it took this long to update! I´ve been busy with some tests for school and it´s a big pain on the neck. I´ll update as soon as I can!**


	10. The Plan is on the Run! Pt1

**I know you all hate me now. And you are right on getting mad. I got grounded because a teacher switched my perfect ten with the donkey´s grade. Whatever. On with the story!**

_**Recap:**_

_"Here are all the memory cards that contain useful data to put that bastard behind the bars." _

_We all went to see what had happened, It turns out a maid just broke a vase. We came back, and that´s where the real problem begins…_

_"THE MEMORY CARDS ARE GONE!"_

_**End Recap.**_

**Ikuto POV**

I swore I saw Rima about to faint along with Ami. She indeed suffered a beating for those memory cards. Luckily Nagihiko was behind them to catch them in time. I tightened my hands until my knuckles were all white. He was going to pay for this. Amu covered her mouth with her hands in complete astonishment.

"But… this is impossible…" She kneeled as tears started flooding out of her beautiful amber eyes.

"THIS CAN´T BE!" She shouted in despair. She looked like she was ready to die. That´s when she broke. Cascades came from her eyes, as she was trying to clean the mess out from her face.

"Now, I know this is serious, but crying won´t solve it. We have to do something about it if we want to get Amu out of this ruckus." Utau calmly said. Amu wiped her tears away and sat on one of the couches. I sat next to her and hugged tightly. I didn´t want to see her suffer like this anymore. The rest of them followed suit and calmed down. He could be anywhere now.

"Okay. He can be anywhere now. We´ll need Rima´s special tracking system, Amu´s cellphone, enough walkie-talkies for all of us and a GPS." Utau said, automatically taking the boss charge of the mission. Everyone went to look for what Utau requested.

Ten minutes passed, everyone was there except for Amu. I went looking for her; she was probably on her bedroom. I wonder what she´s doing. I saw that her room was upside down. Everything was a mess. She was surprised when she heard me knock.

"Ikuto! My cellphone! Is gone!" Amu said while looking through her purse. I wasn´t surprised at all. I mean, Hotori does have the guts to steal.

"Calm down, where was the last time you saw it?" I calmly asked her. She looked at me with an ´are you serious?´ look. I just nodded.

"It was on my purse. Since I shooed you from the house, it has been there ever since." She said with an upset tone. Yeah, no doubt it was Hotori´s work.

"Come on, we gotta go to the living room." I got an idea from where could it be. Amu didn´t hesitate and went straight to the living room without uttering a word. Sheesh. She´s even worse than Yoru when he´s hungry.

We went back to see everyone waiting for us. The girls saw us with expectant look, while the guys were snickering behind their backs.

"What took you guys so long? I know you guys love each other but, please save it for later." Rima said while she drank from her tea. That broke the boys. They cracked a big laugh while the girls skillfully kicked them with pillows, making them shut up. I´ll have to remember to ask them to teach me how to do that.

Amu and I took our respective places and began plotting.

"Ikuto, the cellphone was gone, wasn´t it?" Utau expectantly asked. It´s like she read my mind. I just nodded and waited for her to proceed.

"I thought so. Rima, where´s your tracking device?" Utau turned to look at the midget that had some sort of tablet on her tighs. Utau took it and turned it on.

"Since the most probable thing is that Hotori stole it, he should carry it with himself. If he is still in the zone, we might… Aha!" Utau smiled at the monitor. We all got closer to her to take a look. There was a beeping red dot moving slowly through the monitor.

"He´s near the park! Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai! Go on one of Amu´s cars and track him down. Here, take this!" Utau handed me the tablet. I took it without a second to waste and ran through the hallways with the guys following me closely. We arrived to see a bunch of expensive cars and some American ones. Kukai was eyeing a Lamborghini that was parked near the exit.

"No Kukai. We´ll take that one." I pointed to an old, rust van. Kukai frowned but didn´t complain. Nagihiko was already in the driver seat. I should trust him this time. We´ll need his fighting skills later. I sat on the one in the front and Kukai in the back seat.

"Okay, here goes nothing." And we sped off.

**Amu POV**

I was anxious at the fact that the memory cards were in danger. And now a countdown has begun. A little less than four hours and my parents would be here forcing me to marry a thief.

I was pacing through the hall while Ami and Utau watched me with amusement. It was indeed strange to see me this worried. Rima was just nibbling on her cookie. She was anxious too. I wonder why. I stopped and looked at her.

"Rima, What´s wrong?" I sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, taking her out of her thoughts.

"…Nothing." She was blushing. She was concerned for Nagihiko´s sake. How cute. I would tease her if it weren´t for her cold temper. And I truly didn´t want to be on her cold side.

"You can tell me. We won´t tell anyone." I smiled at her. This was my last try. She would get mad if I kept insisting. She sighed and put her cookie down.

"…Nagihiko." She said as low as she could, then covering her red face. How cute. She actually cares for him. I mentally awed while turning to see Utau in the same condition, but she was nibbling at her nails. She only did that when she was really upset. I suppose it´s… Kukai?

"And you?" I popped Utau´s bubble. She looked at me with nervous eyes. We were all worried for the same thing: if the guys get into a car crash.

I would be really upset and wouldn´t bear it if Ikuto was in an accident because of me. I would practically die in the moment I get the notice. It would be the same thing if I get to marry Tadase. A dull, lifeless wedding. Disgusting. All I could do was to pray for their sake. I hope they get the cards too. I decided to call Kukai from the house phone.

**Kukai POV**

I silently pouted while I looked at the silent guys in the front. Nagi was exceeding the speed limit when he noticed that the dot was moving faster. I think he got into a taxi or something. I just hope we arrive on time. I would hate to be useless to someone in a crisis like this one. Suddenly, my cellphone started vibrating in my pocket, I took is and answered without looking who was the caller.

"This is Souma." I said with a dull tone.

"_Kukai? Is something wrong?"_ I noticed it was Hinamori, who answered with a worried tone. I quickly changed my tone to one more cheerful one, which made Ikuto to turn around.

"Yo, what´s up Hinamori? We´re on our way to catch the bastard." That definitely got Ikuto´s attention. She laughed a little.

"_The girls and I just want to make sure you are okay. We don´t want any of you to get hurt." _I could practically see her smiling from the other line. I looked at Ikuto, he looked jealous.

"Okay mommy, I´ll give daddy the phone." I jokingly said while I gave Ikuto the phone. She was still pouting when I gave him the phone. I wonder what will happen now.

**Ikuto POV**

I took Kukai´s phone to hear her pouting in the other line. It was something funny to hear.

"hello?" She suddenly froze. I smirked at that.

"_Hey, Take that filthy smirk outta your face, you pervert!" _I silently laughed at her. She was funny to talk with. That´s why I love her so much.

"We´re okay, we´re about to arrive. By the way, Nagihiko is an excellent chauffer." I could hear Nagi muttering thanks, while his eyes were focused on the road. She laughed from the other line. I smiled at that.

"_Okay then, then the girls will rest at ease. The deadline is in four hours flat. Take care and make sure to get those cards back." _Amu reminded. So she really is concerned for me.

"It´s a promise. We´ll see you guys later then. See ya." She bid farewell and hung up. I gave the cellphone to Kukai while Nagi was slowing down.

"You guys gain some advance. I´ll tag along later." I got what he meant and pulled Kukai and the tablet with me. Nagihiko sped off, leaving some dust land on our clothes.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kukai and I sped off to find the one that could ruin Amu´s life forever.

**Yaaaayz! chapter 10 of this thingyyy! o3o Maaaan… I´m sooo tired, school is still an ass, but I managed to do this in two hours. *yawn* gotta go catch some winks. Bye! Don´t forget to fave and Review! =w=**


End file.
